shake it up:romance it up
by brittanababe4life
Summary: this is a story of romance drama friendship and adventure it is mostly gece but it has reuce tynka and flyzy i will put a chapter on when i have time ok this is my first uploaded story please R
1. the date and fall

**sorry i have not got good spelling and grammer, this story cece rocky tynka and gunther are 15 deuce is 16 ty is** **17 and Flynn is 13 btw i don't own shake it up only the characters i make up i know this is a small one but next one is going to be bigger hope you like it**

**cece pov**

me and rocky went to the mall and we brought cloths, crazy glasses hers are purple and mine are pink then we both saw this bag and its to die for but it cost 500 dollers so we could not buy it then we went home she asked if she can stay and i nodded

well my mom is not here so i said "flynn rocky want pizza?"

then flynn ergently siad "yes!"

then we went to crusty's rocky went to talk to deuce then once he finished talking to rocky he talked to me "ok cece vegi sepreme the flynn and bbq texas like normal" i nodded

then this girl called suzy richman she was in the dance camp me rocky and flynn set up and she is the same age as Flynn then two people we all hate come into crusty's "im gunther" the first one said "and im tynka" the second one said then simotaniously " and we are the hessenheffers" now that they have gotten rid of there acsents and gunther has gotten rid of his sparkles tynka sort of has, gunther is now actually pretty hot..wait what am i saying

suzy said " hey cece flynn rocky..umm who are these people?" "the hessenheffer's" he said simply "ok hi im suzy" she said nicely "nice to meet you suzy" gunther said shaking her hand "so are you flynn's girlfriend or something?" tynka said with a smirk about that comment suzy blushes a lil but no one saw it and said "no hes just my friend" then he looked sad then he had an idea"umm suzy" flynn said shyly "yeah" she said smiling "want to go somewhere with me sometime?" he said cooly "sure frieday 7:00 olive pit ok?" she said enthusiasticly "ok then" he smiled widly "bye" "bye" then she went accidentally trippng me over and gunther cached me

**sorry guys i have to stop at a cliffhanger see you next time bye xx**


	2. Reuce and feelings

**from the last time we were at crustys flynn just got a date with Suzy and Cece accsedentaly got triped over by Suzy when she was going out crustys ok on with the story**

gunther's pov

i cant belive flynn just got a date thats soo tight i saw Suzy accidentally trip cece over so i caught cece everyone gasps cece just looked in my eyes and i looked in her chocolate creamy brown eyes..eww what was i thinking then i put her upright "thanks" she said shocked "its ok cece" then we stud there in awkwardness for 2 minuets "sooooo...lets go eat cece" rocky said uncomfortably "ok" then they went with flynn OMG i might like cece well she is a really good dancer her hair is soo fiery like her personality i think i do but what will she think of this contry boy but she wont like me what should i do...me and tynka ate and went home once we got there "gunther what was that?" "i..i like cece" " well if your confessing then i like ty" "cool you and ty would be a good couple" "thanks" "we need a plan to het you and cece together and me and ty" "ok" "night gunther" "night tynka" then she went to her room and i went to my room i was thinking how i was going to tell cece

*next morning*

"ok gunther go talk to cece and ill talk to ty ok" "ok tynka" i walk to cece "hey cece whats shaking?" "im fine how about you" " good" "hu hum" "oh hey rocky" "hi gunther look tynka is talking to my brother" she points in the direction of them "he has his arms around her" "ewww" i said grosed out "so cute isent it rocky?" "yes,yes it is" she sighed "whats wrong rocks?" "i like deuce but i cant tell him" deuce came around the corner "hey cece rocks gunther, rocky who do you like?" "oh justin beiber he is hot" he looks down "oh so you like a music person" "why wats wrong deuce?" "have a seat rocky"

rocky's pov

i sat down on the bench next to deuce he sighs "rocky i think i like you" i smiled,inside i feel like its a dream then we both leaned in RRRINNNGGG! the bell got there before we kissed "ok lets go to class" "ok" we held eachothers hands "so deuce does this make us girlfriend and boyfriend?" "if you want" "ok" then we went to science

cece's pov

i cant belive rocky and deuce are going out thats sooooo cute i knew they liked eachother oh i have english with...gunther! oh boy that is going to be an extrodanary period

*in english*

i had to sit next to gunther this year we were talking instead of lisening to the teacher untill "CECE GUNTHER PAY ATTENTION NOW" then we did she continued "ok we are going to do a project on any topic of beathoven i will choose the cuples to do the project and they are dean and carly candace and tomas wendy and abby" more came " and finally cece and gunther" we were shocked "but miss cant we change" "no i put you with him and im not changing" "ok miss manass" the bell rings for lunch "wait you have to do this project by 25/6 ok see you tomorrow" we went out the classroom to the lunchroom "soo we have a project together then" "yes we do gunther" "ok" we get out food i chose lasana and the desert is strawberrys angel delight and he chosed mac 'n' cheese with the desert as apple pie rocky waved at us to sit next to her on the table are rocky deuce ty and tynka gunther used his accsent again "hello baaayyybeees" everyone laughed " soo using that again gunther" "yes cece,yes i am baayyyybeeee" "umm ok"

**skipping to the end of the day**

"at home" why cant i just tell him i mean ive known him since i was about 6/7 i might tell him soon ill try and tell him "guys dinner!" my mom shouted i went in the kitchen to see sandwiches after we ate " hey hey hey" "hey rocks" "whats shaking?" "nothing much you" "same" "are you going out with deuce?" "yes,yes i am" "cool" "soo what about you and goat boy?" "i dont know i might tell him soon tho" "ok can i stay here my brother is being all mushy with goat girl?" sure im about to go to sleep night" i climb into bed "night" then i went to sleep

**oh there is the second one i might put a new carartor to spice it up a lil ok bye xx**


	3. the meet and the fight

**last time w e were at home at ceces house rocky came to her house and stayed over night im going to put 2 new caracter in here ok lets see what drama is going to happen**

Cece's pov

"Cece wake up" rocky said

"im up" i said going back to sleep

"get up"

"im up"

"get up!"

"im up!"

"ok lets go eat brush our teeth and get dressed"

"ugh i hate school & getting up early"

"come on Cece"

"ok" i got out of bed and guess what..mom wasent here...again!

"morning lil bro how was your sleep?"

"ugh its too early"

"i know right"

"lets just eat..have you got bacon!"

"no sorry bro lets just have toast"

"fine!"

we all ate and we went to school

then someone bumped into me

"oh sorry" it was a guy he was actually cute

"noo its ok hi im Cece and this is Rocky"

"well hi Cece and Rocky im Austin"

"ok" i smiled

"i got..music next"

"so have we"

"cool"

then gunther walkes up "hello bayyyybeeees"

"hey gunther" i said and smiles more

"hey im austin"

"gunther"

then a girl trips up on the floor

we all helped her pick her stuff up

"are you aright?" Rocky said

"yeah im fine btw im danielle and you are"

"im Cece this is Rocky he is Gunther and finally this is.."  
"Austin! you got in here to" she interupted me

"yeah i did" then he looked at me and stared into my eyes his eyes are blue but not as blue as Gunther's and she was staring into Gunther eyes

then Austin said "your kinds...cute Cece"

"umm thanks"

then he tried to kiss me but Gunther said "hey dont kiss her you barely know her"

"but i will soon" the he tried again i tried to stop him and said "stop" but he continued

"she said stop man" Gunther said Gunther grabed Austin's hand then they started to fight

eventually Austin kicked Gunther in the privets Gunther fell to the floor

"Gunther!" i said very worryed and went to his side

then Austin grabed my hand and pushed me into the closet

"you better not tell anyone abouth this will you?" i shook my head because was so scared

then rocky opend the door and the princpal was with her

"there he is the one that kicked the boy in the privet"

"Austin you better explain"

"well"

"this is your first day and you have already done this im going to suspend you this whole turm if you do something like this again do you understand"

"yes sir"

"ok now get out and go to class"

"thanks rocks"

"no problem Cece" then i hugged her

"oh no i need to go to Gunther!"

"ok go get your man" then i stared at her "sorry Cece but you like him and all so go get him"

"ok"

i ran to find Gunther in the school hospital

"Gunther!"

"Cece are you ok?"

"yes im fine but how are you feeling?"

"it hurts"

i get an ice pack for him

"here Gunther" i give him the ice pack

"thanks"

"why did you do that?"

"i-i did it to keep you safe from that jerk"

"thanks Gunther i really appreciate it"

"no problem"

"oh i need to get to class"

"ok bye Cece"

"bye Gunther" then i kissed his cheek

**ok guys im going to stop there i cant belive Austin kicked Gunther's privets ok bye please review bye xx**


	4. fighting & finally showing of feelings

**im back ok last time we were with Cece and Gunther but then she had to go to class now lets see what is happening now i dont own Shake It Up only the characters i make k on with the story**

Gunther's pov

i was in the hospital it really hurt i need to keep Cece safe from that over accessorize selfloving freek i heard a person coming it was austin and he said

"back away from Cece or there will be more consequences and i will knock you out clean so leave Cece alone" he walks away i got a bit shocked the i saw Rocky come from behind the door

"Gunther did he just thretend you?" she said it shocked

"yes she did"

"well i was being sneeky and i recorded everything becasue i was following him"

"wow i never knew you were a devious one"

"Cece taught me"

the we heard a scream

"its Cece scream...oh no hes got her again"

rocky looked at me and said

"oh man what is he going to do to her?"

"he might do something wrong"

i got up and it hurt more

"Gunther are you going to be able to go to see whats up?"

"ill be fine"  
then we went to see what was happening

"aahhhhhh Rocky Gunther help"  
then he turned around to see us

"i told you do not come near her or you will be seriously hurt and maybe broken"

"austin just leave her alone"

"no"

the pushed her to one side

"Gunther help"

"you leave her alone austin"

then we fighted again this time more vilence involved into it he almost kcked me in the same place but i grabed his leg and fliped him over he stays on the floor now i have a black eye some scrapes and it hurts more i went over to Cece and picked her up

"are you ok Cece?"

"yeah i am but the question is are you?"

"i feel hurt but im good"

"then look out" i put her back down and looked behind me he kicked me in the face and i landed next to Cece with blood all over my face

"Gunther!" Cece was looking direct in my eyes and she was crying the i heard the princepal but i begain to blacken out

**its been a week**

i woke up my face felt stiff and my mouth is dry my sister Tynka came in to see if i was awake

"Gunther you are finally awake!" then she hugged me

"what do you mean finally" i releced the hug

"well you was out for a week soo-" i cut her off

"how is Cece!"

"she is fine and everyone else is to"

"ok good"

then came is Cece Rocky Deuce Ty and Flynn

"hey g how ya doin" it was Ty talking

"ok im cool i just feel dry in the mouth

the Rocky said

"oh ill get you some water"

"ok thx Rocky"

the flynn joined in

"you got any bacon?"

"i dont know"

tynka said

"yes we do want some?"

"yes ill love some please Tynka"

"ok anyone else want?"

everyone agreed

then Rocky came back in Tynka offred her some she agreed and handed me the water

"thanks Rocky" i drank it

the girls hugged me and the lads safed me

the Cece came in frame

"Gunther..thanks for saving me"

"no problem il always keep you safe from people like him" then she blushed wait she blushed now i feel red then she hugged me and she kissed my cheek she smiled then i turned to Flynn

"soo how was your date?"

"it was amazing i might go on a second date with her"

"nice one Flynn you and suzy will be a good couple"

"thanks Gunther"

Rocky's pov

i think it was cute Gunther tried to protect Cece, Deuce has his arms around me and he is behind me then Gunther looked at me and said

"did you tell everyone about thet video?"

"yes and they expelled him for the two fight and the video soo we wont see him again"

"good i need to keep my friends and family safe from people like him"

"thats soo sweet you will do anything for us?

"yes i will and ill be brave"

"ok"

the tynka come in the room

"ok guys bacon is done i did lots and hope you like it btw its turkey bacon Flynn dont eat it all ok?"

"ok i wont" Flynn said happy we went to the table and we got some bacon flynn has more than us but i dont mind we ate and then mom and dad came in the room and saw us eat bacon and they had some

"Tynks this is really good" Cece said

"thanks Cece"

"how do you cook bacon like this?"

"oh i just got sort or expenceive brand not the cheep ones and just cooked them"

"ok that what i should try and do then"

"ok"

"im going to go to my room" Gunther said

"ok" we all said in usison

Gunther's pov

i went in my room locked the door i sighed well least he is not in our school anymore so im happy but ill mostly save Cece from getting hurt i when to my bed and fell into it then i heard a knock on the door and stud up

"who is it?"

"its me Cece can i come in please?"

"are you alone?"

"yes i am"

"ok come in" i unlocked the door the she came in

"thanks"

i locked the door again

"sooo how are you feeling?" i was looking out my window the i opend my porch door me and Cece when out onto the porch

"im good you?"

"fine" we saw the sun setting

"i love how it goes all diffrent colors when it sets and when it rises"

"yes me to"

then we begain to see stars

"this is pretty romantic"

"yes it is Gunther" we looked into eachothers eyes my eyes melted into thos creamy soft chocolate brown eyes of hers the we begain to move in closer and closer and the we finally kissed eachother

**aww so romantic they will end up together but i had to stop here for now austin might come back and i might do another story prequel to this one ok please review bye**


	5. T or D? and falling asleep

**im back sorry i havent updated in days i was at school ok last time we were with Gunther and Cece and they were KISSING! ok on witht he story**

**Cece's pov**

OMG me and Gunther are kissing this is not happening then after 5 or 6 minuets we parted

"ummm that was-" i interupted Gunther

"nice?"

"yeah nice sooooo want to go on a date with me friday?"

"yes ill love to go on a date with you"

"ok" then we started to kiss again after about 3 or 4 minuets we heard a knock on the door then we broke apart

"who is it"

"its me Rocky what are you two doing?"

"talking thinking why?"

"oh ok just asking and we want to know if you wanted to play truth or dare?"

"sure" we went to play truth or dare Suzie was here aswell as Dina

"oh hi Dina" said Rocky slightly angry

"oh hello Rocky how are you with my boyfriend?" Dina said with a bit more anger

"he is not your boyfriend anymore dina!" Rocky became mad

"no he is mine and only mine"

"hey im not yours Dina im Rocky's and i dont like you can you get out off this house now just go dina!" Deuce said putting his are around Rocky

"fine but you will rue this day Deuce martines rue it" she left laughing slowly going into the mist

"ok that was creepy" Rocky said kinda worried and kinda shaken up

"Deuce are you not one bit worried about Dina ruing you because your dating me and not her?" Rocky said worried

"not really but dont worry Rocky ill protect you if she tried to hurt you in anyway"

"awww thanks Deuce" she hugges him i think rocky and deuce are soo cute together

"ok lets get playing the game" Flynn joined the convo

"ok" we all said simotanuously

"ill go first rocky t or d?" said Ty

"ummmm...t"

" truth or false have you ever..made out with a boy?"

"no false"

"ok your go Rocky

"ok Flynn t or d?"

"d"

"i dare you to make a mess of Gunther and Tynka's parents room and really make a mess of it"

"ok" then 35 mins later Flynn came out of there room and it was a total mess

"ok Cece t or d?"

"ill choose t"

"have you ever kissed a boy before?"

"yes" everyone look stunned but Gunther and they asked questions like

"who was it?"

"did you like it?"

"omg you had your first kiss?" it was kinda annoying

"yes i have had my first kiss" the Rocky Tynka and Suzy begain to squeal

"awww sooo cute" Rocky said

"ok guys stop this is getting annoying but Gunther just sat there looking anused at is the i walked to Gunther

"please stop looking amused at me please"

"fine"

"thank you" everyone looked at us and then Rocky said

"who was you first kiss?"

"you looking at him Rocks" i said smiling at Gunther and everyones eyes widend to see it was Gunther who i had my first kiss with

"YOU KISSED GUNTHER?"

"yes Rocky i did" the she smiled at me and Gunther then she begain to say

"aww cute"

"i know right"

"friday in going on a date with him"

"oh me and deuce are going on a date can we double date?"

"sure"

"ok cool" then i looked at Gunther i smiled

"sooo do you want this double date?"

"yes i do want this date"

"ok then" he kissed my cheek i heard Rocky awwwwed quietly

"ok guys lets get back playing the game" Gunther said

"ok" we all said

"ok Ty t or d?"

"ill choose d"

"i dare you to swap clothes with Rocky"

"nu hu im not doing that"

"ill pay you 5"

"deal then" then they went to change into eachothers clothes they both look funny i gave Ty the money and everyone else laughed at them

"ITS NOT FUNNY?" Rocky said angryly

"no its not funny..its halarious" Cece said and Rocky put her head down

"lets get on with the game"

Gunther's pov

omg they look soo funny Cece is amazing at doing dares then Ty said

"ok Gunther t or d"

"t"

"ok who was your first kiss?"

"cece was my first kiss"

"ok"

"deuce t or d"

"d"

"i dare you to...wear my clothes and talk like me for a week"

"no way am i doing that"

"you dared you do"

"fine"

"oh and you have to wear the sparkly ones too"

"why?"

"because i say so"

"fine i will but please dont laugh at me ecspecally you rocky"

"ill try not to but im not promacing" she giggles

"ok thanks Rocks"

then hewent out to change and came out with a multi colored sparkly jacket and matching trousers with a black sparkly hat and a blue sparkly top

"hello baaybees" he said like the old me would say everyone laughed at how he looked

"now things have lightend up" Cece said and everyone laughed

"ok Flynn t or d"

"d"

"ok i dare you to pretend you have a big crush on Rocky and flirt with her" we laughed but Flynn and Rocky

"ummm why"

"for it to be funny"

"ok..hello Rocky are you alright seen as you fell from heaven"

"oh uh im fine how about you?"

"perfect now im with a beautiful person like you"

"ok"

"did you come from tenisee because your the only ten i see"

"ok"

"Cece t or d?"

"t"

"will you ever have kids"

"no i will never have kids"

"ok flynn t or d"

"d"

Cece got out her make up bag

"i dare you to put on my make up and dont wash it off till next morning" we all laughed at that but Flynn

"fine the he took her make up bag and then 10 minuets later he came out with foundensation on lipstick eye shadow eye liner and nail polish we all laughed

"i will get you back Cecillia one day i will" she could not help but laugh

"i think its time we go to sleep" i said tired and i yawned

"i think you right" said Cece

"ok night beautiful"

"ok night Flynn" we all said night,Flynn is sleeping with Suzie, Deuse is sleeping with Rocky Ty is sleeping with Tynka in her room and i turned to Cece

"want to go to sleep Cecellia"

"yes i do Gunther" we went to my room the we talked to eachother for a little bit then we fell asleep her head on my chest and my arms around her weist

**ok guys i have to stop here next chaper is ether going to be Rocky's pov or Deuce's pov ok please reveiw bye**


	6. Deuce cheated!

_**Im soo sorry it took so long to make a new chapter i was so busy i dont own Shake It Up or any of the characters accept the ones i make so here is the chapter i hope you like it please R&R**_

_**Cece's pov**_

_i woke up to see im still with gunther awww he is soo cute will he is sleeping i got out off bed and had a shower, do my hair and put my make up on then i felt two hand come from behind me _

_"hey baybee." Gunther said then he kissed me_

_"hey Gunther." i said_

_"im going to go in shower and everything so can you go out please." he said with a towel and his clothes _

_"ok see ya." i went out the room finding deuce and dina kissing in the hallway my eyes wide open and Deuce sees me and stop kissing Dina_

_"Cece please dont tell rocky." Deuce said worriedly _

_"why because i say you kissing dina and your dating Rocky? why should'nt i." i said shocked_

_"Cece i love rocky but i also love Dina." he said_

_"your going to brake her heart she loved you ever since she met you and you do this to her what kind of a boyfriend would do that?" i questioned him_

_"umm.." he said thinking_

_"no Deuce just.. leave Rocky alone." i said __angrily_

_"but." then Ty comes_

_"sup Cece Deuce...Dina? what ya doin here? ty said_

_"well i came to see Deuce and everything and ive been dating him again."_

_"what ya dating Deuce again but he is dating ma sister...Deuce your cheating on ma sister with Dina." Ty said with a fist in the air_

_"ummm yes." he said a lil scared_

_"you know what im going to do to you." Ty shouted _

_"ok Ty i know your mad but dont hurt him ok." i said and pushed him back a bit_

_"your lucky Martinez leave my sister alone or i will hurt you." then he walked away_

_"why Deuce why did you do this to her?" i said _

_"i dunno." he looks a lil __annoyed_

_"what happend to the Deuce we all know and Rocky loves? hu what happend to him we all want to know" i said sad_

_"i dunno." he said_

_"well i have to go find Rocky." i walked away_

_"wait Cece." i turned back_

_"what Martinez?" i said angrily and i had my fist griped_

_"do not tell Rocky." he said worriedly_

_"why?" i said confused_

_"i dont want her to find out ok." he __questionably_

_"fine i won't not just yet." i said he sighed in relief _

_"ok." then i go and see them kissing again i went up to rocky and found her outside _

_"hey Rocky." i said sitting next to her_

_"hey Cece." she smiles_

_"you ok Rock?" i asked her_

_"yes why wouldn't i be?" she said confused_

_"oh just asking." she's getting __suspicious_

_"what happened?" she said_

_"nothing." she gives me an o really look then we see Deuce and Dina come out holding hands_

_"Deuce?" she looked at them _

_"ummm Rocky this is not what it looks like." Deuce said normal_

_"why you holding hands then? your cheating on me aren't you." she said fragile_

_"umm then it is what it looks like." he said _

_"Deuce ive loved you ever since i saw you and this is how you repay me." she looked at him with tear in her eyes trying to escape but it failed_

_"Rocky.." he said concerned_

_"dont Rocky me i have to go oh and by the way im braking up with you." she said with a tear down her cheek_

_"fine all i need is Dina." he said like he don't care_

_"where is the Deuce i know and i loved." she asked him __quietly_

_"i duno maybe he died." he said smirking and she gasps_

_"fine i hate you Deuce Martinez." she runs away__ with her hands on her eyes crying_

_"look what you did Martinez i hope we NEVER see you again." i slap him on the cheek and run after Rocky_

_"Rocky wait." she stops_

_"what do you want." she said __angry_

_"please stop crying." i said rubbing her shoulders sympathetic__  
_

_"why you have a boyfriend and i don't." she cries and i hug her and she cried on my shoulder_

_"please calm down." she looked at me so fragile and broken_

_"ok ill try and calm down." she wiped her tears away_

_"ok just trie and for get D...him." then she cries again_

_"please calm down." then Gunther comes_

_"hey girls" he said_

_"hey Gunther" Rocky __said_

_"hey baby" i kissed him_

_"soo i heard what Deuce did" he said i hit him on the arm and glared at him_

_"yeah im just going to try and forget him" she said then Deuce came with Dina _

_"hey im going to go home bye" Dina said the kissed Deuce and Rocky cried harder_

_"Rocky" Deuce said_

_"go away Martinez" she glared at him and griped her fist_

_"bu-" he said but she cut__ him off_

_"get out my house Martinez" Gunther said then Deuce ran away_

_"thanks Gunther" Rocky said wiping away a tear_

_"no problem Rocky" he said smiling_

_"ok i think im better" she smiled slightly_

_"good" i said hugging her_

_"lets go inside and get some hot coco" Gunther said offering,__ happily_

_"ok" we said and we all went inside_

_**ok guys i can't believe Deuce cheated on her with Dina ok ill try and do a new one next week bye**_


	7. forgive

_**hey i'm sorry it took a long time to make another chapter i don't own Shake It Up or any of the characters accept the ones i make so on with the chapter please R&R**_

_**Ty's p.o.v**_

_i was at home angry at Deuce for cheating on my sister with Dina i sighed and fell down on my bed then my phone rang it was my girlfriend, Tynka so i picked it up and answered it_

_"hello" i said sighing_

_"hey Ty what's wrong?" she said concerned_

_"Deuce is cheating on my sister with Dina" i said she gasped_

_"omg that's terrible" she said shocked_

_"i know, tynka?" i said_

_"yes Ty" Tynka said_

_"wanna go on a date tonight" i siad trying lighten the mood_

_"sure i'll love too Ty" she said happy_

_"ok see ya tonight 7:00?" i said_

_"ok Ty bye" she said _

_"bye" i said hanging up the phone i sighed happily i have a date with Tynka i've been in love with her since i payed Gunther to have a date with her it was nice to be with her then i heard a knock on the door i went to the door to find Deuce _

_"what you doing here Deuce!?" i practically yelled at him crossing my arms_

_"to talk to you" he sighed looking down_

_"ok you have 5 mins" i said annoyed_

_"im sorry i shouldn't have done that to Rocky" he said __apologetically_

_"its not me you should be sorry to" i said rolling my eyes_

_"i know but are we still friend?" he looked sad_

_"i don't know you broke my sisters heart really bad" i said_

_"i know and i regret that" he said looking down once again_

_"how do you regret it Deuce?" i questioned him_

_"i-i Dina made me she was jealous of me and Rocky and she made me do it i swear he said with a little tear in his right eye and he quickly wiped it away_

_"really deuce" i asked him he went and sat on the sofa and i sat by him on the over side_

_"yes really she is very manipulative" he said looking down we heard the front door open_

_"hey Ty were back" it was Rocky Cece and Gunther but it was Rocky who was talking she had a smile on her face and when she notest Deuce her smile fades away quickly and looked at him sadly with tears in her eyes trying to come out_

_"Ty what is HE doing here?" Cece said looking at is with an angry face putting one of her arms on Rocky's shoulder to comfort her and one pointing to Deuce_

_"HE came here to apologize" i said staring at Deuce with an evil glare he walked up to Rocky slowly_

_"im sorry Rocks Dina made me do it" he said he tried to put his hand on her arm but Cece glared at him still with one arm on her and the other one pushing his hand away_

_"i don't know if i can believe you deuce" Rocky said looking at her nails he looks at her kinda sad but his idea face came on_

_"what if i did this" he said_

_"well it probably won't wo-" he cut her off by removing Cece's arm of her shoulder and replaced it with his arm and then kissed her it looked soft sweet __passionate_

_**Deuce's p.o.v**_

_she hates me so there is only one thing to do and its crazy when she was trying to say something to me i cut her off by removing Cece's arm of her shoulder and replaced it with my arm then kissed her soft sweet and passionately i saw her eyes open wide then she started to kiss back i put my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck about 2 or 3 minutes of kissing we broke apart still had our hands in the last position she looked shocked but then smiled removing the tears from her eyes_

_"i'm sorry Rocky" i said smiling slightly_

_"i forgive you Deuce" she said everyone around us smiled at the sight of us_

_"thank you Rocky i will never do that to you anyways" i said looking in her eyes her beautiful brown sparkling eyes_

_"ok good" she said_

_"i love you Rocky" i said smiling she returned the smile_

_"i love you too Deuce" then i kissed her she kissed forehead hugging her_

_**Rocky's p.o.v**_

_Deuce didnt do it so it really was all Dina then she came round the corner looking at us mad_

_"Deuce what is this?" she said angry suggesting to us_

_"this is me with my girlfriend and no one can change that" he said putting his arm around me protectively_

_"fine Deuce date the dancing geek" she said i had a few tears in my eye but i wiped them away_

_"later bitches" she said going to her home_

_"did she just call us bitches?" Deuce said_

_"well if we are the bitches then what is her" i said_

_"lets go to crusty's" Cece said_

_"ok" i said_

_"i can't" Ty said_

_"why Ty?" Cece __said_

_"i gotta get ready for mine and Tynka's date_

_"awww" Cece and Rocky said at the same time_

_"don't you guys think its weird that Ty and Tynka are dating?" Deuce said_

_"well is it weird me and Gunther are dating?" Cece said_

_"toshe" he said_

_we get to crusties and have pizza then Cece stud up_

"so Gunther what are you plans for today?" Cece asked

then Gunther stood up

"oh i'm not really planning anything why?" Gunther said

"oh wanna come over mine?" she said

"sure Cece" he said

**Cece's Pov**

"ok bye Rocky Deuce see you in a few" i said

"ok guys have fun" Rocky said then we went to my apartment

"so Gunther what you wanna do" i said

"i don't know maybe kiss a little?" he said

ok then" i said then we sat on the sofa then we started to kiss then make out thin we stopped before this got rough

"wanna watch a film?" i suggested

"sure what you got?" he said

"umm edward scissorhands the notebook mean girls 1 and 2 umm harry potter 1 to 8 (**because its in two parts)**

"edward scissorhands please baybee" Gunther said

"ok then" i put the film in the DVD player and we watched it and halfway thru i fell asleep

**Gunther's pov**

awww she looks adorable when she's asleep i got up turned the DVD player and the tv off and picked Cece up and took her into her room put the covers other her and kissed her head lightly

"good night baybee" i said trying to go back in the livingroom but she won't let go of me so i sat next to her on her bed she put her head on my chest and i put my arms around her waist i smiled and i also went to sleep dreaming of me and Cece together forever with out children of many around 4 or 5 all playing together

**aww what a nice way to end the story Deuce and Rocky are back together Ty and Tynka are going on a date and Gunther and Cece had a soft touching moment ok untill next time my fellow readers bye**


	8. the happyness and ask

I'm so sorry i forgot to update I had a load of things to do but you know without you my stories would be nothing im really grateful that you read my things hope you like it so here it is

Ty's p.o.v

I'm getting ready for my date with Tinka, i hope this date goes well i mean i really like Tinka so much and i wanna impress her so bad. like every time i see her my love had grown more she makes me happy l like her so much no it's not like its love i love her so much soon after doing my time in the mirror the bell rang i looked my self one more time before opening the door revealing a beautiful Tinka in a stripped dress which might i say does look really attractive on her

"hey Tinka how are you?" i asked smiling

"hey Ty I'm good" she replied

"that dress you're wearing is beautiful it makes you look...wow" i said looking her up and down she blushes

"thanks Ty you don't look to bad yourself" she said still blushing i put my hand out for her she grabs it and i walk her out the door before locking it after her i interlocked my fingers with hers and went to Crusty's about five minutes in the date the rest of the gang (minus Flynn & Suzy) are here i nod to them i held Tinka hands in the middle of the table this is it i lean in so does Tinka and we kiss her lips are so soft and gentle the kiss was so sweet and soft that it had no passion my stomach burst with all these feelings i liked it i pulled out and put my forehead against hers i smile Tinka kisses good she is the best thing that's ever been mine and that's all i want for us

"Tinka?" i asked she looked at me right in the eye

"yes Ty?" she said

"will you be my girlfriend please?" i asked I'm hoping she says yes

"yes Ty i will" she said i pulled my head of hers and kissed it 15 minutes went by before i get the bill and went to my apartment

"Ty can i borrow some clothes please" she asked i smile and nod

"or course baby" we went into my bedroom i grabbed clothes from my drawers i gave her a plain white T-shirt and some pj trousers she got change in the bathroom i get changed in some pj shorts and my chest is bare she came in minutes later she looks good in the stuff i gave her we climb in my bed she went to go to sleep on her side i pressed into her back kissing her cheek

"goodnight my sweet strawberry" i said

"goodnight my handsome knight in armour" seconds later i hear her soft snoring i smile moving my head in her back trying to get comfortable and slowly drifting of to sleep

there is my next update hope you like what i write i know its really short but i will make a bigger one next time promise i will ok then bye xx


End file.
